


The Little Moments

by theadorableoccult



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Pie, Pre-Chara, Pre-Frisk, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadorableoccult/pseuds/theadorableoccult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for her butterscotch cinnamon pie to cool, Toriel spends some quality time with her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Moments

“Boy, is it hot!” Asriel gasped as Toriel removed the butterscotch cinnamon pie from the oven. 

“Asriel please,” Toriel said moving the tin higher out of Asriel’s reach. “If you touch the tin you will hurt yourself.”  
Asriel pouted as he sucked on his burnt paw. Toriel softly smiled and lifted Asriel onto her hip.

“Here,” she said turning to the sink, “the water will make that burn feel much better.” Asriel’s expression eased as the cool water splashed over his paw. “Now,” Toriel began, “let us wait for the pie to cool.”

“But that is going to take forever,” he whined. Toriel gently smiled as she attempted to smooth Asriel’s cowlick down with a large paw. Then, her face twisted into a quizzical look as she made a show of scratching her head and furrowing her brow in concentration. Asriel squirmed on her hip.

“What! What! What is it?”

“No it is nothing.”

“Please tell me,” he cried.

“Well,” Toriel began with a knowing smile. “I was just thinking that the time would pass much faster if we read a story together.”

Asriel grinned from ear to ear as he squirmed so much that Toriel had to set him down. As soon has his feet touched the floor he bolted away. Toriel could only chuckle at the excited pitter-patter of Asriel’s tiny feet in the living room. She left the kitchen and before she could even make it around the large armchair Asriel came bounding up to her. She stopped surprised as he held the book high above his head.

“This one! This one, please!” He said. Toriel’s heart swelled as she looked into her son’s excited eyes. “Of course, my child.” Taking the book, she sat and lifted Asriel into her lap. Asriel bounced excitedly as Toriel put on her reading glasses. 

“Now, now,” she gently admonished. Asriel ceased his bouncing and the winning grin never slid from his face. Toriel looked at the thin book, scratched and worn down on the corners. Never mind that she had already read this to him once today and countless times earlier this week. She would gladly read it a hundred thousand times if that would make her son happy. Asriel snuggled in closer and leaned his head on his mother’s shoulder. Toriel opened the book and began to read, “I love you this much…”

**Author's Note:**

> [thegreatwordologist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/thegreatwordologist) and I thought it would be cool to do a pre and post game story for Mother's Day.I absolutely ADORE good ol' family fluff, so this is just a little something I whipped up about one of my favorite moms.


End file.
